second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
HM Fighter wings
"''We are her majesty’s wings in which she flies and will protect her with our souls!"'' '- Motto of the many fighter branches in the imperial military-' The imperial fighter corps, or the HM fighter wings to the rest of the galaxy, is a sub-branch of both the army and navy of the Eternal empire; while small compared to HM Imperial Army or as formal as the navy, the wing has no less gained great renown and fame during the war with the Dyss and is said to have even earned the respect of the Eternal Empress herself. HM Fighter Wings would form the foundations for future void fighter combat in the future. Origins Before the Dyss-Imperial war, HM Fighter Wings were no more than cannon fodder, personnel within the Corps were low life’s, commoners, criminals and dishonourable discharged personal of HM Talon's. The fighters would be thrown into enemy fire to act as sponges, absorbing damage so the capital ships can fire back. This strategy established their reputation as people destined to die, hence they were called 'The Death Corp'. Being conscripted for this Corp was considered a great punishment for scum of the Empire, however; during the Dyss-Imperial war, the fighter wing within HMS Prideful ascertained a new recruit by the name of Glide Hemerweed. Despite the disrespect held between the crew of HMS prideful and 'The Death Corp', Glide began to grow fond of flying a fighter craft and even found good friends within her wing; halfway through the war and despite her wing being a key factor in recent victories, Glide’s wing were not even acknowledged by her superiors. This angered Glide who by this point in time considered HMS Prideful's fighter wing as her “new family“ and vowed to make the fighter wings of the Empire a force to be respected by the rest of the military. By the end of the Dyss-Imperial war the fighter wings were still considered a “Death Corp“ by many but was finally treated with respect from local captains of the navy and generals of the army. However during the commissioning of the new multi role battleships the "Voice of the Empress" (A.K.A The 'Lord' Regent) announced that by order of the Empress the imperial fighter corps was an official military sub branch and even reserved the respect of Her Majesty. Structure Wing organisation The fighter corps are divided into wings of Twenty One fighter craft further divided into three squadrons of seven, a squadron is expected to work with other squadrons to maximise combat efficiency and coordination. This system was developed to better suit the crops new standing in the empire were as before they had no roles other then absorb incoming fire and were not organised well at the time before the war. Wing types Due to their size cruisers and battleships or a similar sized vessel can employ fighter craft which are divided into certain types of wings these wings don’t determine what craft are in said wing but rather what weapons are equipped on said craft I.e a tempest in one wing is equipped for void supremacy while a tempest in another wing is equipped for a anti capital ship role. * Line wing: a all rounder unit good in all roles but excelling in neither * Tactical wing: '''a wing whose job is to secure air or void supremacy * '''Strike wing: '''a wing designed to target enemy capital ships * '''Attack wing: '''a ground attack wing tasked with supporting ground troops * '''Petrol wing: '''a wing tasked with intercepting missiles and protecting friendly ships and wings * '''Naval Wing: A Multirole wing tasked with operating on ocean bottoms or atmospheric skies of planets, noted to be unique and elite. Because wings are designated by weapons and not craft, wings can temporarily switch their role to fit the order of battle as it changes (I.e a Line wing is equipped with air to air weapons and becomes a tactical wing to achieve air supremacy) as well as adding a wide range of flexibility to both the army and navy. Ranks Both the army and navy academics have a fighter training corse to integrate them into their respective branches but they also have their own command structure to better coordinate wings. * Eternal Empress: ''The empress rules all'' * The 'Lord' Regent: ''The empress cannot rule alone'' * Wing commander: '''Wing commanders are in charge of all wings in a fleet or army and are usually in the flag ship or HMS Overlord answering to the admiral or marshal for better coordination * '''Wing leader: '''wing leaders are in charge of the wing itself and is referred to as “leader one” * '''Flag leader: '''Flag leaders are in charge of the individual squadrons of the wing and the flag of the lead squadron is always the XO of the wing * '''Squire: '''The grunts of the wing '''Fighter crafts Most fighter craft before the Dyss-imperial war were 9th Generation of a successful line of void craft and also used mark 12th. Generation, due to the successful nature of the fighter crops and the commissioning of Mutlirole Battleships, other 10th. Generation crafts were designed for better defensive roles to suit the new powerful battleships. The Tempest ''' A recent addition at the time to the 10th. Generation, the Tempest was a way for future ships to carry more fighter craft, with its forward section capable of folding over the cockpit to save space for other craft, it is also equipped with small thruster Nozzles on certain areas to increase mobility and has the longest range of any other fighter In the empire or even the galaxy, only a full squadron of these are known to have seen combat and were stationed on the HMS Hood just before it's retirement in 2312. '''The Thunderous The first 10th. Generation fighter designed for use by the Retribution-class and Empress-class Multirole Battleships, the Thunderous has a good balance between power and speed, resulting in a fairly stable control system for new pilots, these fighters would serve the HMS Hood and her sisterships in their duties in Operation Retribution, 'The Battle of the High Seas, and Future missions until the development of the mark elevens in the future. '''The Sabertooth ' A 9th. Generation fighter, and for many, a favourite by strike wings, 'Sabertooth' has six missiles mounted under its wings, also presenting a rapid fire auto cannon mounted on the nose in front of the cockpit, the Saber is considered a symbol of pride for the crops and will remain so for the foreseeable future, as it presents a long predicted service life due to its great results (Somewhat like the Commonwealth A-17, for instance). Its controls are fairly stable and the framework of the structure is very reliable both for repairs and production itself, a dream to repairman and pilots of the Empire. '''The Meteor The designing of a 12th. Generation of fighter crafts became a concern for many years in the minds of strategists of the Empire, especially as 11th. Generation proved ineffective and poor when fairing on combat trials compared to previous machines. The Meteor became the first space fairing fighter of its generation, and it revolutionised the Imperial concept of small-craft tactics. Implemented in 2320, alongside its many variants, the Meteor was utilised in various roles and battlefields, fighting, from the Battle of Aasha, to the Battle of New Earth. The aircraft presented atmosphere flying as an addition to the usual space maneuver capabilities. Following a close study of Unbidden weaponry from an Imperial stance, the aircraft carried several extradimensional firearms, a considerable advancement in firepower from previous designs (Although still never really comparing to a similar Commonwealth counterpart, the A-53 "Liberator"). It also included several assistance flying models, though the effectiveness of said programs are still deemed mediocre, at best. 'The Swordfish' Plagued by initial setbacks during its design, the craft was introduced to the Armed Forces in 2282, the main role of the aircraft, although contested as a being either fighter bomber or a interceptor, would later consider it to be a Multirole strike craft. The Swordfish can operate only in the air or under water, thus making it a excellent defence fighter at Imperial Submerged Command Groups and vessels capable of traversing under the seas. It's commands are not the easiest though, making it a extremely hard to control and handed only to the most suitable candidate pilots.Category:Eternal Empire Category:Military Overview Category:Imperial Arsenal Category:Fighters